Beginning (Agent 10 Story)
"Beginning" is the first episode of Agent 10 season 1. Plot It was a normal night in the city of Moscow except the abandoned warehouse which was a secret underground operation base of the secret organization, Advanced Idea Mechanics also known as A.I.M. In the interrogation room, there is a young man sitting on a chair, unable to move because both of his hands have been cuffed. His expression is calm and he whispered some music because he was bored of being a captive of A.I.M. During his whispering, the door of the interrogation room suddenly opened by a man in a yellow suit, followed by another one. Once the door closed, The young started to say in his sarcastic voice,"What took you so long? Are you having a coffee break, because I would want to join you." The fist A.I.M scientist punched the young man's face to shut him up and the second A.I.M scientist started to say, "Enough with your sarcastic words, Shield agent. You were sent by Nick Fury to steal our plan but you are either brave or foolish to come alone because this base filled with a lot of our fellow scientist and you'll never make it alive. So what are you going to do?" The young man looked at the second A.I.M scientist and smile while start to replied, "If I were you, I should kill him before he got out of handcuff." After the interrogation, the door opened and reveal a young man disguise in A.I.M scientist suit, he closed the door and lock it away to cover the two defeated scientists laying unconscious on the floor. He started to walk while activated his communication devices and called, "This is Agent 10, I'm in the A.I.M base." "Seriously, 10. This is your real plan after all: being captured by A.I.M." The glasses man said to 10 in his upset tone. "Come on, Xander. Be proud of ourselves, we have infiltrated the base." Agent 10 replied to Xander in his cheerful tone. "Yeah, right. Anyway, you need to go to the server room to encrypt the code and steal the A.I.M plan, but if you see any stolen files which belong to Shield, try to recover them." Xander introduced to 10. After the communication, Agent 10 walked calmly to pass through any Scientist while avoiding any suspicious of him from them. After walking, he arrived at the server room and enter through the main door which he opened. Once he entered the room, he walked towards the computer and start to encrypt the code fast and successfully encrypted it. He then started to search for the A.I.M project and ready to collect it. Meanwhile, the A.I.M scientist was walking to the interrogation room to enter but the door somehow locked and he tried to open it. While looking for the plan and recovering the file, Agent 10 successfully located it and was about to steal it, but the siren suddenly went off. He quickly stole the file, tried to encrypt the security code to send to Xander and activated his communication device to call, "Xander, This is 10. I need your help to find the exits right now. I've been discovered." "10, what the hell did you do?!" Xander asked in his raised voice. "Well, they found the body that I knocked out, but you need to concentrate on where the hell is an exit. I'm sending you a security code right now." Agent 10 said as he sent the security code to Xander. Agent 10 started to run out of the server room to find a exit but on his path, he took out his electrical stick to fight his way out when he saw the A.I.M scientists aiming their weapons at him. Once he was getting closer to them, he swing his stick and hit them to create more open space path for him to run. "10, I found the exits and I'm going to coordinate you," Xander said as he sent the coordinates to him. "Thanks, but can you at least help me to escape?" Agent 10 said while running and hitting the scientists with his electrical stick. "Of course I can do it. I'm a computer genius," Xander said as he typed with his full speed to activate the security to slow the A.I.M scientist down. When Agent 10 was about to reach the coordinate, he was stopped by the group of scientist aiming at him with their weapon and one of them started to speak, "Surrender, Agent. You have nowhere to escape and give us what is stolen from us." "Firstly, you know I won't surrender to the mad scientist who wanted to take over the world. Secondly, I can escape anytime. Lastly, I won't give your plan and the stolen file to you. And I almost forget to tell you: I activate the self-destruct protocol and it will explode in one and the half minutes." Agent 10 replied to them and chuckled which he saw the group scattered out to escape in panic. "You did WHAT?!!" Xander shouted in fear and upset tone to Agent 10. Agent 10 rubbed his burst ear while running to the elevator and once he entered, the elevator's door closed and it went up. When the elevator stopped at the surface ground, the door open and he ran out to escape. "Don't worry, Xander. I lied about the self-destruct but I actually shut all electrical technology down and reveal the coordinate to the Russia government to take care of them." Agent 10 explained. "You son of a b*tch, but you never blow the base up. Fury will not be happy with us." Xander said and he signed out. "Don't worry. I will take your blame. After all, what could be any worse than that." Agent 10 replied as he hopped on his motorcycle and drive off. -------''Shield Helicarrier''------- "Good Job, Agent 10 and Xander. You had successfully stolen the A.I.M plan and recovered our file and now we know what A.I.M planned to do. However, you make a lot of havoc during your covert ops mission and almost fail but again, good job. Dismissed." Director Fury said sternly as Agent 10 and Xander start to walk away from him, not wanting to make the Director furiously. "It seem like Fury hates us being noisy in our mission." Agent 10 joked to Xander. "Quit telling the joke, 10. Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Xander said farewell to Agent 10 as he goes in a different direction. Agent 10 watch his friend go as he turned around to walk away but accidentally bumped into someone and quickly apologized, "Sorry, I didn't see you walking." "Don't apologize, it's okay," The red haired woman said as she started to continue walking along with his partner who was an archer. "I didn't realize that I accidentally bumped into two best shield agents and the member of the Avengers, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Oh well, I need to get back home to sleep." Agent 10 thought as he started walking to his direction. Notes * This is the first chapter of Agent 10 story and my first fanfiction. Trivia Category:Stories Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-2024)/Appearances Category:Zachary Wong (Earth-2024)/Appearances Category:Xander (Earth-2024)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-2024)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-2024)/Appearances Category:Clint Barton (Earth-2024)/Appearances